ThomasTenCents34526's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of ThomasTenCents34526's Thomas Parody Casts. List Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Big Mac (Both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) *Toby as O.J. (Both old) *James as Top Hat (Both vain) *Henry as Warrior (Both big, strong, and clumsy) *Edward as Hercules (Both wear blue) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) *Duck as Grampus (Both western) *Flying Scotsman as Captain Star *Diesel as Zorran (Both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) *'Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak ('Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Bulgy as Captain Zero *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Both the main females) *Mavis as Sally Seaplane (Both need fuel) *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Frank and Eddie are) *Derek as Izzy Gomez (Both having double teething troubles) *Bertie as Puffa *Skarloey as The Goods Engine *Toad as Lord Stinker *Rosie as Pearl *Billy as Billy Shoepack (Both share the same names) *Oliver as Boomer (Both found) *BoCo as Fire Chief *Spencer as Bluenose (Both pompous) *Stepney as Sea Rogue (Both need to be rescued) *Salty as Sea Rogue's Uncle (Both tell stories) *Max and Monty as The Pirates *Fergus as Coast Guard *Terence as The Messenger *Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Burke and Blair are) *D261 as Nantucket (Both only make one appearance in one episode) *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba (Both violent and aggressive) *Hiro as Old Rusty (Both big and old) *Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa *Kevin as Little Ditcher *Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Mo *Cranky as Big Mickey (Both tall cranes) *Jack as Jack (Both share the same name) *Troublesome Trucks as the Shrimpers *Ghost Engines as White Fleet *The Chinese Dragon as the Ghostly Galleon *Daisy as The Duchess *Lady as Princess Alice *Molly as S.S. Vienna Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Gordon as George *James as Forduck *Emily as Emily *Flying Scotsman as The Dispatcher *Duck as Northumberland Submirine *Mavis as Pugwash *Toad as Guysborough *Toby as Digby *Edward as Truro *Diesel as Oliver *Henry as Shelburne *BoCo as Inverness *Cranky as Owen *Derek as Stuwieak *Rocky as Clayton *Billy as Bedford *Diesel 10 as Tex *Spencer as Cabot *Oliver as Beddeck *'Arry as Cigrid *Bert as Rebecca *Stepney as Kulu *Fergus as Constance *Terence as Carla Thomas/Dumbo *Percy as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Bertie as Casey Jr. *Spencer as The Ringmaster *The Troublesome Trucks as The Circus Guards *Elizabeth as Matiarch *Mavis as Prissy *Rosie as Giddy *Madge as Catty Thomas/Sonic *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *Toby as Uncle Chuck *James as Antoine *Henry as Rotor *Gordon as Knuckles *Edward as Shadow *Diesel as Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH)/Dr. Eggman *Bill as Scratch *Ben as Grounder *'Arry as Coconuts *Bert as Snively *Spencer as Metal Sonic *Diesel 10 as Dr Robotnik (SatAM/SU) *Splatter as Sleet *Dodge as Dingo Thomas/The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *Percy as Chomper *Rosie as Ruby *Toad as Petrie *Emily as Cera *Madge as Ducky *Duck as Spike *Edward as Grandpa Longneck *Molly as Grandma Longneck *Diesel 10 as Red Claw *Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud *The Chinese Dragon as Sharptooth *Gordon as Topsy *Henry as Mr. Thicknose *James as Mr. Clubtail *Sir Handel as Rhett *Oliver as Shorty *Belle as Tria *Millie as Tricia *Lady as Littlefoot's Mother *Murdoch as Bron *Toby as Rooter *Bertie as Tippy *BoCo as Doc *Bill and Ben as Dinah and Dana *George as Pterano *Duncan as Hyp *Smudger as Nod *Bertram as Mutt *Duke as Hyp's Father *Splatter and Dodge as Rinkus and Sierra *Max and Monty as Ozzy and Stuart *Flora as Mrs. Flyer *Marion as Momma Swimmer *Elizabeth as Old One *Troublesome Trucks as Fast Biters *Spencer as Chomper's Father *Daisy as Chomper's Mother *D261 as Giganotosaurus *Mavis as Dil (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Devious Diesel as Icky *Bulgy as Allosaurus Thomas/Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Thomas as Noddy *Toby as Big Ears *Toad as Bumpy Dog *Emily as Tessie Bear *Henry as Mr. Tubby Bear *Molly as Mrs. Tubby Bear *James as Master Tubby Bear *Gordon as Mr. Plod *Duck as Mr. Milko *Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo *Percy as Clockwork Mouse *Rosie as Mrs. Skittle *Derek as Bert Monkey *Daisy as Martha Monkey *Mavis as Dinah Doll *Elizabeth as Miss Pink Cat *Edward as Mr. Sparks *Fergus as Mr. Train Driver *Harvey as Mr. Wobbly Man *Salty as Sammy Sailor *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Straw *Lady Hatt as Mrs. Straw *Whiff as Mr. Noah *Lady as Mrs. Noah *Diesel 10 as Sly *Diesel as Gobbo *Bertie as Noddy's Car *Oliver as Bunkey *Hiro as Father Christmas Thomas/Budgie the Little Helicopter *Thomas as Budgie *Edward as Backhoe *Henry as Nosey *Gordon as Chuck *James as Smokey *Percy as Dell *Toby as Lionel *Duck as Ernest *Oliver as Jake *Diesel as Cubey *Arthur as Fred *Harvey as Clark *Emily as Pippa *Neville as Buddy *Stepney as Wenston *Billy as Bobby *Flora as Jane *Molly as Patsy *Salty as Wally *Sir Topham Hatt as The Announcer *Lady as Mrs Kitchen *Stephen as Ben *Bridget as Lucy *Spencer as Jon Claude *Harold as Dougie *Jeremy as Jasper *Elizabeth as Julie *Hank as Skycrane *Annie and Clarabel as Genevieve *Annie and Clarabel as Livvy Lou and Megan Foley *Stanley as Budge *Caroline as Sonia *Arry and Bert as Aircraft Brothers *Dennis as Guppy *Henrietta as Elizabeth Thomas/Alvin and the Chipmunks *Thomas as Alvin *Edward as Simon *Duck as Theodore *Sir Topham Hatt as Dave *Bulgy as Ian *Lady Hatt as Clair *Emily as Brittany *Molly as Jeanette *Lady as Eleanor *Gordon as Toby *Mavis as Miss Miller Thomas/Garfield and Friends *Gordon as Garfield *Sir Topham Hatt as Jon Arbuckle *Henry as Odie *Cranky as Binky the Clown *Lady Hatt as Liz Arbuckle *Stepney as Nermal *Mavis as Penelope *Thomas as Orson *James as Roy *Bill as Booker *Ben as Sheldon *Duck as Wade *Percy as Bo *Emily as Lanolin *Diesel as The Weasel *Bulgy as The Fox *Arry as Gort *Bert as Wart *Scruffey as Mort *Salty as Fred Duck *Oliver as Newton *Diesel 10 as The Wolf *Toby as Plato *Spencer as Aloysius *Edward as Edward R. Furrow *Troublesome Trucks as The Worms *Boco as Michael Crab *Toad as Floyd *Tom Tipper as Herman Post *Hank as Cactus Jake *Daisy as Mona *Lady as Lenore Pig *Donald as What the Dog *Douglas as Who the Dog *Whiff as Where the Dog *Billy as Billy Buddy Bear *Stanley as Bobby Buddy Bear *Bertie as Bertie Buddy Bear *Flora as Betty Buddy Bear *Derek as Bernie *Neville as Dick Drake *Mallard as Wailan *D261 as The Salesman Fox *Splatter and Dodge as Redome and weep *Murdoch as Wade's Dad *Molly as Mrs. Chicken *Rosie as Cloe *Fergus as The Police Dog Thomas/Scooby Doo! *Thomas as Scooby-Doo! *Percy as Shaggy *James as Fred *Emily as Daphne *Mavis as Velma *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Witch Thomas/Shining Time Station *Thomas as RS Mr. Conductor *Edward as GC Mr. Conductor *Henry as Harry Cupper *Gordon as Billy Twofeathers *James as Schemer *Percy as Dan *Toby as Mr. Nicholas *Duck as Matt *Oliver as Barton Winslow *Diesel as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Bill & Ben as Tex & Rex *Emily as Stacy Jones *Mavis as Tanya *Bertie as Felix *Murdoch as William Twofeathers *Sir Topham Hatt as JB King *Harold as Mayor Flopdinger *Duncan as Hobart Hume *Rosie as Becky *Molly as Kara Thomas/Sooty *Thomas as Sooty *Gordon as Matthew Corbett *James as Richard Cadell *Percy as Sweep *Emily as Soo *Diesel as Bananas the Burglar *Diesel 10 as Butch *Stepney as Scampi *Rosie as Miki *Mavis as Vicky Lee Taylor *Molly as Liana Bridges *Lady as Connie Creighton Category:ThomasTenCents34526